Hextech Gunblade
* 15% "life steal" = * 15% "spell vamp" = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its active, and the rest of its passive. }} Similar Items }} Notes * is not considered a . * Hextech Gunblade's also affects , synergizing with itself. * Hextech Gunblade improves active ability's cast range from 550 to 700 and causes the dealt to scale with your ability power. * Like , Hextech Gunblade also heals for damage dealt by summoned pets such as . * The healing passive is often referred to as omnivamp. * Hextech Gunblade's passive heal is the same effect as , and stacks additively with it, granting 30% healing on all damage. * There is no cast time on and it will not interrupt previous orders while within range, but it will cause the user to turn toward the target when not compelled by other orders. ** Does cause characters to react to facing effects like . Trivia * The is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy franchise. the Hextech Gunblade most closely resembles the , 's ultimate weapon in and , though the Hextech Gunblade has a larger and more greenish blade as opposed to the Lion Heart's blue. In an added FFVIII reference, the , which is needed to fuse the Hextech Gunblade, takes its name from Squall's initial weapon. Patch history from . ** Total cost unchanged. ;V9.7 * Omni-vamp now properly grant reduced healing from pets. ;V8.2 * Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.23 * Active base damage increased to from . ;V7.2 * Active base damage reduced to from 250 at all levels. ;V6.12 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ;V6.9 * Active named . * Active base damage increased to changed to 250 from 150. * Active AP scaling reduced to from . * Damage is now dealt instantaneously instead of as a projectile. * Cooldown is shared with other Hextech items. ;V5.22 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost unchanged. * 10% life steal. * 20% spell vamp. * Now heals for 15% of all damage dealt (33% effective for AoE). ** Your basic attacks and single target spells against champions reduce the cooldown of this item by 3 seconds. ;V5.2 * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 45. * Ability power increased to 80 from 65. * Life steal reduced to 10% from 12%. ;V3.03 (undocumented) * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. * Life steal increased to 12% from 10%. ;V1.0.0.154 * Spell vamp is now Unique. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Attack damage increased to 45 from 40. * Ability power reduced to 65 from 70. * Life steal reduced to 10% from 15%. * Spell vamp is no longer Unique. * Active base magic damage changed to 150 from 300. * Active now scales with . * Active slow reduced to 40% from 50%. * Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * Your basic attacks and single target spells against champions reduce the cooldown of this item by 3 seconds. ;V1.0.0.127 * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 60. * Ability power reduced to 70 from 75. * Life steal reduced to 15% from 20%. * Spell vamp reduced to 20% from 25%. * Spell vamp is now Unique. ;V1.0.0.115 * Spell vamp increased to 25% from 20%. ;V1.0.0.105 * Spell vamp increased to 20% from 13%. * Life steal increased to 20% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.98 * Attack damage increased to 60 from 45. * Ability power increased to 75 from 55. * Spell vamp increased to 13% from 12%. * Fixed a bug where the active effect stacked with active. ;V1.0.0.86 Added. * ** Recipe: + + = ** +45 attack damage. ** +55 ability power. ** +15% life steal. ** +12% spell vamp. ** Deals 300 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (700 range). 60 second cooldown. }} References cs:Hextech Gunblade de:Hextech-Gunblade es:Sablepistola Hextech fr:Pistolame Hextech pl:Miecz-Pistolet Hextech ru:Хекстековый штык zh:Hextech Gunblade Category:Ability power items Category:Attack damage items Category:Life steal items Category:Spell vamp items Category:Slow effect items Category:Hextech